Guild list (interface)
The Guild List is a component of the default WoW User Interface. = Overview = The Guild List is located in the third pane and third tab at the bottom left of the initial Friends List window. It lists Players in your Guild that you can track in the game. When you click the Guild tab, it becomes the Guild List window. If you are not a member of a guild, the Guild tab will be gray. You can access the Guild List from the Social button (looks like a speech bubble with an exclamation point !'''; default key shortcut of O) in the middle section of the command bar and then click the Guild tab at the bottom. Most of the ''Guild List pane consist of the list of Players, each entry showing the following info in Show Guild Status mode: * Name and current Zone * Level and Class Above the list is a Show Offline Members checkbox that is checked by default. At the bottom of the list the number of people found is shown like this: # Guild Members (# Online) At the bottom, the Guild List pane also has a Guild Message of the Day, several buttons and a Show Guild Status/Show Player Status toggle. The buttons along the bottom: * Promote * Demote * Remove The buttons at the bottom-right: * Group Invite * Guild Control * Add Member The Show Guild Status/Show Player Status toggle: * Show Guild Status * Show Player Status The other panes accessible from the Guild List window: * Friends * Who * Raid Guild List Show Offline Members This checkbox in the Guild Pane toggles the display of Guild members that are offline in the Members List. Show Guild Status mode Show Player Status mode Guild Message of the Day Message Horn button Member Note button This feature allows high ranked Guild members to leave notes about members so they can be reviewed later. For example, players real name, professions, any thing that is not easily remembered. NB: this can be viewed by all members of the guild. Officer Note button This feature allows high ranked Guild members to leave notes about members so they can be reviewed later. For example, players real name, professions, any thing that is not easily remembered. NB: this can be only be viewed by officers and above. Buttons Promote This button Promotes a guild member a single rank and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Demote This button demotes a guild member a single rank and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Remove This button removes a guild member from the guild and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Group Invite This button sends a group invite to the selected person in the guild member list and can be used by any member of the guild. Guild Control Add Member This button opens a dialog box in which a character's name can be typed and subsequently invited to the guild and can only be used by those of sufficient rank. Category:Game Terms